


Fire and water

by TheBlackCatCrossing



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackCatCrossing/pseuds/TheBlackCatCrossing
Summary: He liked to think the walls he put up were impenetrable, but she knew that their foundations were flimsy. She knew that there was something beyond that icy exterior. They had a history, after all.
Relationships: Sarafina/Scar (The Lion King)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I saw this prompt many years ago on a Livejournal forum. The challenge was to write something between Scar and Sarafina and I think I finally got something. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I miss fanficcing. Thank you to anyone who sent me a review or fave either here or on Ao3. I cannot express enough gratitude. I miss writing but I have other responsibilities now. I am a teacher now so that takes up a lot of my time and attention. I will write when the inspiration strikes and when I think it's just right. So anyway, be safe, wear a mask, and be patient. Chapter two should be up sometimes next week.

The ceremony had gone to according to plan. Everyone was accommodated and all the details were meticulously attended to. Everyone was accounted for. Everyone who made the trek gave their respects to the new prince. The elephants, respected for their strength and bold magnificence, acknowledged their new ruler. The cheetah and the antelope, both known for their speed and agility were present. The leopard, the epitome of grace and cunning, was noted. Even the proud Cape Buffalo made the effort to appear and pay tribute.

Mufasa was impressed. It had all gone so perfectly. All the other sovereign beasts acknowledged his son, their future king. After Rafiki conducted some final rituals and said some words of blessing, he returned the tiny cub back to his mother. It was now time for everyone to return to their usual grazing grounds and for the king and queen to tend to their new son now that he had been christened.

One by one, the lionesses took turns at their chance to catch a glimpse of the new prince. So small, so delicate. Each lioness, a dignified huntress in her own right became maternal, carefully cooing over the newborn. The prince's grandmother, Sarabi's mother, held him between her paws. It was an image of hearth and warmth. But even within the quiet environment, there was still an unresolved issue, a chill in the air. Mufasa had been gone for some time. They all knew why but chose not to focus on his personal familial matters. It was time to focus on new beginnings. Purity. Simba's fur perfectly complimented the sunshine.

Mufasa began to walk back towards the enclave. Although their smiling faces greeted him, he could feel the tension, hear the whispers. It would have gone perfectly well had his brother appeared

"How did it go?" she asked gently, trying not to draw too much attention to herself and her husband.

"The same. Always with excuses." Mufasa said plainly. Even though his face was stony, Sarabi could sense the tone of disappointment.

"This is beyond you now. Even if he chooses not to engage, that is his prerogative." Truth be told, Sarabi wasn't thrilled with the set of circumstances. He made the attempt to mend the relationship but cooperation was never really in Scar's vocabulary. The relationship between her husband and her brother-in-law wasn't always like this. It had been many full moons ago but she remembers a time when things were different.

"It wasn't always like this," Mufasa said morosely, keeping his voice low enough to avoid detection. It sounded like a deep purr.

"I know, my love. The door is always open for him if he ever chooses to come around."

Sarabi had so many traits about her that he admired about her. She was straight forward but gentle. She was level-headed and saw the facts. She was never swayed by emotion or sensationalism yet she was keen enough to be discerning about any individual's arguments and if they were worth their salt. Even the other predators sought her counsel. But even she could not solve this puzzle. Just then, the king's advisor appeared.

"Sir, please forgive me but I have a most pressing matter from the hippos." Zazu was dependable and hardworking. He was keen on the matters of the savanna. Nothing escaped his notice. He was so well versed on the affairs of the kingdom that he would sometimes bore her and her husband with the details.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Mufasa groaned.

"Not unless you want the crocodiles involves, sir. They were amazingly civil with each other at the ceremony but grudges are like bubbles, sir. They always appear at the top," Zazu replied.

"Go deal with the matter, I will be here." Sarabi prodded him. She knew that he was better suited at handling these types of matters. They involved strong willed personalities, difficult compromises, and yes, violence sometimes. Mufasa's strength was that he was diplomatic, tactful and considerate. He could be intimidating when he could be. He never saw the bad in anyone. He only saw them as being terribly misguided. He was magnanimous like that. There were times when Sarabi wondered if that was his weakness and if it would be used against him one day. It was a possibility she considered but she never told another soul. He nuzzled her assuredly.

"Family problems again?" A familiar and gentle voice broke Sarabi's train of thought.

"No more than the usual, Sarafina". Sarabi replied, quickly trying to minimize the situation.

"Is it really?" Sarafina prodded on. Sarabi sighed. It was no use. Sarafina was her sister in arms. She was the one Sarabi depended on when a hunt would be difficult or dangerous. Aside from her own mother, Sarafina was someone that Sarabi could confide in when it came to matters such as zebra migrations or Rafiki's predictions or gossip such as Zira's…..unpredictability. Moreover, she grew up with Sarabi, Mufasa, and Taka. She was part of that family dynamic even before it was formalized.

"It's complicated," Sarabi said finally. "I don't know what to do anymore. Banishment is out of the question. Besides, it would only break Mufasa's heart and he carries enough of a load on his head." It wasn't as if he hadn't done anything terrible. He just snubbed the invitation.

"This is a deliberate move on his part." Sarafina stated boldly.

"Look, I am not happy with how things have become but you can't ignore the pink elephant in the room." Sarabi acknowledged Sarafina's observation with a gentle nod. While Sarabi preferred to smooth over things, Sarafina was not afraid to tackle the issue at its core. She was blunt when she had to be, but she was never crude. She had this grit and she called things as she saw them and when she did, it was done in a tone that was to inform, not disparage.

"I don't know how to reach him. Mufasa is slowly losing him." Sarabi said despondently. Sarafina nodded. She was acting as if he was losing his memory.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Sarafina offered. Sarabi glared at her.

"You have a better chance of convincing the elephants to stop taking mud baths."

Sarafina laughed gently.

"Oh, I know but even ice melts when you give it enough warmth." Sarabi smiled gently. Sarafina's practical optimism was a ray of light in this personal matter.

"I am not saying you shouldn't, but others have told me that they cannot reach him."

"You of all should know that he hates small talk. Others don't know him the way you, I, and Mufasa do," Sarafina nodded. It was another grain of truth that Sarafina profoundly noted.

"Has he been pulling away or have you forgotten about him?" Sarafina noted.

True, she had been busy with her new role as queen and that came with its own set of responsibilities. It wasn't that she was ignoring Ta-Scar. It was just now that her focus was now on settling disputes between the clashing personalities of her court and making diplomatic agreements with the cheetahs and leopards. Then, there was the important matter of drawing up a charter that regarding the Law of the Innocents that everyone had to agree on. It wasn't that she deliberately forgot about him. She had become consumed with this new identity. She was a mother now. The same could be said about her husband. Could he not see that? Did Scar drift away or did they play a role in moving away from him?

"I'll see what I can do," Sarafina said reassuringly.

"Be careful. You know he likes his privacy." Sarafina glanced at Sarabi, giving her a look of slight defiance.

"I know, but the drawbridge has to come down sometime."


	2. Chapter 2

The shady area by the southeastern corner of Pride Rock was his favorite spot. It was secluded and quiet. If any unwanted guests were intruding, a shadow formation would alert him. This was his sanctuary, his hideaway. The past few days were testing his patience in various ways. It was all a charade, a performance piece all done for the sake of civility and to keep their competitive animalistic tendencies in check all for this day. The ostentatiousness of it all, the pompous display, it was too much. 

They were constant reminders that he was now demoted to third for the throne. He was now a casualty of this tradition. He needed to get away from the noise, the fake pleasantries, the forced greetings, the forced civility. He needed this self-care. If he saw so much as a tribute from the cheetahs, he would pop a vein.

It was the Circle of Life. It was a tenant that he and his brother were taught to follow so that they would adhere to tradition. Tradition. Ah, such a term. It stressed consistency, assurance. 

What a lie. What rubbish. 

It was more of an never ending loop. It was a set of principles that were dressed up with diplomacy. It was nothing more than the social varnish of the Pride Lands. Like a set of rules that one would teach to mold cubs. 

Rules. 

Predictability. 

Control. 

Mufasa absorbed all of Rafiki’s teachings. He wasn’t the most studious but he took his history and theory lessons seriously. When they were introduced to the Circle of Life, it was a doctrine that he adhered to. Scar rolled his eyes. 

The Circle of life, it was nothing more than an unspoken rule for all of them to tolerate each other, to share the waterhole if anything. If anyone would transgress this veneer of civility, they would be ostracized. They would be cast out of the circle. Scar couldn’t stand this mask. 

Mufasa absorbed the lessons because he still believed in the innate good in all. He was generous, magnanimous. He was delusional. He did not share his brother’s optimism and that was likely a factor in father’s final decision. No matter. The arrangements were already made. The hairball was born. It was written in the stars. He was going to savor this moment. 

He was cleaning the last scraps of meat from his claws. No one really knew it but warthog was one of his weaknesses. The rich texture and dark succulent meat would keep him satisfied and full for days. Most of the time he lived off of mice and spring hares. He was certainly capable of catching his meals but he preferred it if the hyenas did the dirty work. He was not fond of the messy butchering process but it was a necessity. There was nothing more satisfying than feeling the process come to a close, to feel the last breaths. 

And then….. it was over. 

That was how the circle of life ended. It wasn’t organic, it wasn’t peaceful. It was cruel, lonely, and painful. One’s death was another’s nourishment. The hyenas and vultures could attest to that. Rafiki never really explained that in his lectures. That was another reason why he didn’t bother to show. He didn’t care for that ape’s homilies and incessant riddles. 

He began his routine. The gentle concentrated strokes calmed him.

It was the only place she knew where he would be. It was secluded. It was private. It was the perfect place where no one wanted to be bothered. According to the stories she had heard, the Kings of the Past used it as an area to collect themselves. This is where they would outline treaties and agreements. It was a place of study, to observe other animals. It was used to hold secret meetups. Scar was now using it as a personal refuge. It was his space, his refuge. It wasn’t exactly her idea of paradise but she wasn’t here to judge. 

She picked up his scent. He smelled of earth and ember. Of salt and bitterness. He was close. She could see the outline of his shadows, even in the recesses of the cave. With a huntress’s confidence, she moved forward. This was not going to be a fight. It was a wellness check, nothing more. She was not going to let him dominate the conversation. 

“I am afraid that the ceremony is on the other side,” Scar said dimly without looking up.

“I know,” Sarafina replied without missing a beat. “I just wanted to get away from all that.” 

Scar’s acid green eyes snapped open. Such an invasion of privacy. He heard the voice after he heard the words. Female. At least she wasn’t that self-important oaf. It wasn’t Sarabi. It definitely wasn’t Zira. 

“Is it too much for you to knock?” He said in a low drawl trying his damnedest not to look disturbed. But Sarafina knew better. It was all a defense mechanism. That twitch of his tail. The tension in his body. It was a giveaway. She acted as if she didn’t see it. 

“We missed you at the ceremony,” she replied. She took careful steps towards the slender lion. To an outsider, it was an image of two polar opposites. The king’s brother and the Queen’s handmaiden. The hermit and the maiden huntress, the cynic and the optimist. These were all just ideas that others had spun around. Sarafina knew better than to believe such tales but she maintained her distance. For now. She knew that she had to do this quickly. She did not want to lose him. 

“Don’t humor me,” he shot back, still not looking at her. Put her on ice. Perhaps she would get the idea. “I am afraid that if you want a little chit chat, you are going to have to look elsewhere, Sarafina.” She was not buying it. Those walls again. 

“Pardon?” she said keeping her tone more welcoming than accusatory. She was careful to steer the discussion into the direction she wanted. She had to be tactical. She had to listen to his words and go from there. She had to appeal to him somehow. “There’s an assortment of meats waiting for you.” She wanted to show him that she was not intimidated by him. 

“You said that you missed me at the ceremony. The rest of them couldn’t give a toss. I grow tired of these games. I am perfectly capable of catching my own meals unlike my brother who exploits your talents,” he said dourly. Scar continued his administrations, focusing more on himself than the uninvited guest. He hoped that his seeming disinterest would send the message. 

Why is she really here?

“I don’t think that sow is enough for the king’s brother,” she said finally. 

Scar perked up. Those words. Those damned words. It was like a curse. 

“What did you say?” Scar said with a warning growl. She looked at him. There was no hint of any emotion in her eyes. Scar wanted to detect a hint of a smile. Then he would know she was being sarcastic. Nothing. She was as still as a river. It was placid. Mysterious. Maddening. Scar felt as if she was assaulting his boundaries.

“I said that as the king’s brother, you deserve more.” 

The king’s brother. The future king’s uncle. He had been reduced to those terms. He was not seen as a figure in his own right. He had no identity aside from his relation to someone else. It was a title he was used to but now had come to resent now that the usurper had been born. He was another branch in someone else’s tree, another figure in someone else’s story. She was reminding him of that. 

“Heed my warning, Sarafina. I am only being generous because of the day’s circumstances. Leave now.” 

They were words of the defensive. He was like a wounded animal attacking. Anyone else would have walked away. She didn’t. She knew him. She knew that this was all an act, a way to keep the walls up. After all, they had a history. The next few moments would determine if she had wasted her time or otherwise. She would chose her next words carefully. 

“Temper, temper, I wouldn’t dream of challenging you……Taka,” Sarafina cooed. The way she said his name was like sand being thrown in his face. AT the same time, hearing her voice say it in the way she did ensnared him. She looked at him defiantly. The she-devil, the temptress. 

“Then why did you say those damned words?” he hissed. All roar, no bite. She stood her ground. It wasn’t always like this. She knew him since they were cubs. This was all projection. All those hurtful words were just that, a defense mechanism. 

“What? King’s brother? That was a mere fact. Nothing more,” she said plainly. Mufasa was a sore subject in it of himself but Sarabi was another one topic that she knew Scar was sensitive about. No matter. They had to cross that threshold. They never had that difficult talk and she was going to draw him out. 

And bring him closer. 

“It was more than that. It was the way you said it,” Scar said accusingly. “If that idiot sent you, then you are wasting your time, Sarafina,” Scar snarled. 

“Actually, he had nothing to do with this.” Sarafina said with a pert smile. Scar glanced at her in a bored manner, trying to read any hint of insincerity in her voice. Damn her. Damn Sarafina and her honey-like voice. That creamy pelt. 

“You may tell Sarabi that she can be rest assured and that I wasn’t eaten by the buzzards.” Scar said dryly. Scar made a careful note that the message would be relayed to Sarabi only. Not him. “That is all,” he ordered. 

Get out. Get out. 

Get out!

““I will let her know, but I am afraid I don’t understand. As the future king’s uncle, you can’t just-“

“Stop saying that!” He roared. Sarafina froze. 

“I meant how have my words…I only wanted-“ he cut her off again. She was treading on dangerous ground and she knew it. This was not unlike hunting the Cape Buffalo, the Black Death itself. In order to make a successful kill, you had to weigh your options. You had to have several strategies. At least one of them was bound to work. 

“If you only came here to gloat because you are my brother’s second course, then you can leave!” He might as well have struck her in the face. Don’t walk away. That is what he would have wanted. He turned away from her. Whether out of anger or guilt, she couldn’t tell. Although he didn’t leave a scratch mark, Sarafina felt the wound. She reminded herself that the words were coming out of a need, a deficit. She had to show him that she wasn’t being opportunistic. 

“How do you expect anyone to acknowledge or even respect you if you are always pushing others away?” Scar turned his head sideways. She was lecturing him like a mother except that this stung at him because it was true. She struck at the core of his being. A skilled huntress on the plains and in the spirit. He hated her for that. Like him, she too had the skill of appealing to one’s nature. He found it admirable but he would never admit it. 

“Your nephew will learn how to run a kingdom from his father. His mother will teach him how to conduct himself. Who is going to teach him the art of persuasion?” Sarafina said coyly. She began to walk towards the edge of the promontory. 

“Fina, I….-“ she stopped him. She had not heard him call her that in so long. She turned her head towards him but she did not look back at him. She wanted to show him that she was willing to hear what he had to say but that his opportunity was quickly slipping away.

“If you must know, I have not laid down with your brother. Yet. Sarabi keeps him very occupied. You have nothing to worry about. ” She said it matter of factly. 

If he had a problem with that, that was on him. Sarabi’s heart belonged to someone else. Everyone knew how he felt about her. It was an open secret in the pride that Mufasa was more handsome and capable of handling a fight if he had to come down to it. Scar didn’t have those attributes. No one could blame Sarabi for choosing who he did. Everyone else wrote it off as evolution. Bad genes. Luck of the draw. Rafiki said it was in the stars. It was finalized. Sarabi belonged to someone else now. 

“Mufasa is a generous leader who is loved by many, but Simba is not going to learn the finer points of rhetoric from him. Rafiki will teach him the folktales and legends of the Pridelands, but is he going to tell him the uncut version of the Circle of Life?”

She smelled of wildflowers and salt. Her creamy pelt was the color of the sands on the horizon. She looked at him with those aqua blue eyes. They were the color of a peaceful lagoon. The way she looked at him caught him by surprise. His interest was piqued. He noted the language in her eyes and body. She was welcoming him. She was willing to be vulnerable with him. This was strange. It was like a foreign scent. This was new to Scar. When Zira looked at him, it was more of crazed hunger. It was an infatuation, a zealousness that was almost unhealthy. Sarafina, on the contrary, was inviting him in. Her body language spoke of open communication. She was willing to trust him. 

“I always felt that Rafiki’s fables were too sanitized to be practical. I listened enough to poke holes in his stories. Whatever fairy tales he came up with, there was always a natural explanation,” Scar sighed. Sarafina came around, she brushed herself around him. Scar tensed. The way she touched him sent an electric current through his body. It was not entirely unwelcome. 

“I always saw them as basic life principles. Things that could be useful at times,” she replied. 

“Fairy tales are for the young. They don’t apply in reality,” Scar said dryly. 

“They guide us, they teach us lessons. But as you and I know, reality isn’t always so cut and dry,” she told him reassuringly. 

“And that is something my big brother doesn’t understand.” 

There he goes again. Sarafina wanted to steer the conversation away from an inflammatory subject. She couldn’t blame him really. No one listened to him. Then again, Scar was not doing himself favors by closing himself off from others. 

“It’s hard living with someone who can be obstinate. Sometimes the others and I disagree over things such as hunting strategies,” she said as she turned away from him. “When it gets too much, there is a place I go to so that I can recharge. It’s a place where I hope to have my cubs one day.” She turned back to him. “If you wish to stay, I respect that.” She flicked her tail suggestively. He noticed her firm haunches, the curve of her back. She didn’t fear him. 

On the contrary, she was inviting him into her space. Would he be willing to take her up on her offer and leave the seclusion of his cave? He knew that Sarafina wasn’t one to play guessing games. It had been a long time since he had communicated with someone to this degree. From Mufasa, it was in the form of a lecture. Zazu only spoke to him in a dismissive manner and was able to do so because he had rapport with the King. Sarabi was distant now. Zira was fixated, obsessed. He had no interest in the ape and his readings of the stars. 

He paced after her. 

End of Chapter 2.

Hey you cool cats and kittens. It’s the Cat. I was going to post this sooner but I had surgery and I wanted to make sure that this was just right. There is one more chapter left in the story and I want to make it good. I have other projects I am working on. I am so happy to be writing again. I guess this quarantine/shelter in place order can do some good. Take care and be safe, everyone!


End file.
